


Too Damn Dapper

by musiclass242



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclass242/pseuds/musiclass242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has wanted Blaine for so long and Blaine is too caught up in being dapper and gentlemanly to notice...so Kurt takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Damn Dapper

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt ever at writing smut once upon a time.  
> This has been posted on other fan forums, with a few small adjustments for here. Figured I'd say that in case it does seem familiar.

Kurt wasn’t sure if there was a heaven or a hell but he knew that right now, being wrapped in Blaine’s arms, their mouths connected and their tongues dancing, was pretty damn close to heaven.

They had been dating for five months and Kurt still couldn’t believe that he had landed a guy like Blaine. He was beautiful, dorky, charming, kind and gentlemanly. 

Ever the gentlemen- almost to a point that was driving Kurt crazy.

He loved how Blaine wanted to treat him with respect and take things slow, mostly because they both haven’t had the easiest lives as two out gay guys in conservative Ohio...but he was still a hormonal teenage boy with his very sexy boyfriend and a house that would be empty for the weekend.

“Kurt.” Blaine said. “Where’d you go?”

The two boys sat facing each other on Kurt’s bed. Blaine was breathing hard, lips parted and swollen from kissing. Kurt can’t remember him ever looking so sexy.

“J-just thinking.” Kurt said, blushing slightly.

“About what?” Blaine asked, curious about what was going on in Kurt’s head.

Kurt was staring at Blaine. He had left his hair curly at Kurt’s request (he said he liked it better that way). He was dressed in a fitted t-shirt and jeans. Kurt raked his eyes over his boyfriend’s appearance and he felt rush of lust go through him.

“You.” Kurt said huskily. Blaine’s eyes went wide.

“What about me?” Blaine asked. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing: Kurt looked downright lustful and that he wanted nothing more than to jump Blaine’s bones. This certainly wasn't the same boy who had told him he had all the sex appeal of a baby penguin.

“About how incredibly sexy you are.” Kurt said leaning closer towards Blaine. “And how you are too damn gentlemanly for your own good."

And then Kurt smashed his lips against Blaine. It was rough and a little too painful...but Blaine moaned and deepened the kiss. The boys had kissed (and made out) MANY times before but both could tell there was something more to these kisses now. They were more intense, more needy- more hungry. Blaine laid back against the bed, pulling Kurt down, flush against him. Kurt ceased his assault against Blaine’s lips and began pressing kisses against his jaw and down his neck. When Kurt reached Blaine’s collarbone he paused to nibble and suck a mark there. Blaine groaned and ran his hands through Kurt’s hair.

“Take off your shirt.” Kurt growled and Blaine rushed to comply. He had never seen Kurt like this and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think: what took so long?

Kurt marveled at Blaine’s chest and and stomach before him. Kurt had seen Blaine without his shirt on but it had never been with this level of intimacy. As soon as Blaine laid back down, Kurt began kissing every of inch of skin he could get at, paying special attention to Blaine’s nipples.

“Oh God Kurt.” Blaine moaned.

Kurt continued pressing kisses until he reached the edge of Blaine’s pants. Kurt sat up and started removing his own clothes. Blaine watched, lust in his eyes and his breathing heavy. Kurt had stripped down to his underpants before he turned his attention back to Blaine. His hands reached for Blaine’s pants and started to undo them before Blaine reached out and stilled his hands.

“Did- did I do something wrong?” Kurt said, suddenly looking doubtful and nervous for the first time since he had started.

“God no Kurt.” Blaine said and he struggled to ignore how aroused he was so he could keep on topic. “I just want to make sure this is what you want-”

“What did I say when we started? ‘You’re too damn gentlemanly for your own good.’” Kurt replied and leaned in for a kiss- but again Blaine stopped him.

“Kurt, this is a big step. If we keep going...”

“Blaine...I want you to make love to me.” Kurt said summoning up every ounce of conviction he had, hoping to convince Blaine. “I trust you and I’m ready to take this step with you.”

“As long as you’re sure...” Blaine said giving Kurt one more out- and God he was praying Kurt wouldn’t take it.

“Yes, I’m sure! Now let me take your damn pants off.” Kurt shouted.

Blaine laughed but was quickly silenced when Kurt pressed his lips to his. Kurt’s hands snaked downwards and began to undo Blaine’s pants. When Kurt was done, Blaine lifted his hips and Kurt tugged his jeans off. He noted Blaine’s cock was straining against his boxers, just as he knew his was straining against his own underwear.

Kurt laid on top of Blaine and ground their hard cocks together, capturing their groans between a kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kurt pulled away and trailed his way back down to Blaine’s hips. He pressed kisses on the V of skin leading to Blaine’s groin. Kurt began tugging off Blaine’s boxers and was rewarded when Kurt laid his eyes on his boyfriend’s member, heard and resting hard against his belly.

“C-can I?” Kurt asked hesitantly. His was nervous but he was determined not to let that stop him.

“Please Kurt.” Blaine begged and Kurt struggled to keep breathing after hearing the desire in his boyfriend’s voice.

Kurt hesitated for a moment. Up until this point all he had Blaine had ever done was kiss (and, admittedly, some clothed rutting before but that had been quickly put to a stop by Blaine and it was agreed to never be spoken of) and as much as he knew he was ready to do this, it didn’t change the fact this would change their relationship and there would be no going back.

But then Kurt looked at Blaine. His boyfriend’s eyes were shining with desire and lust- but Kurt thought he saw something more, something tender. Kurt’s resolve steeled and he lowered his mouth and took Blaine into his mouth and kept going till the tip hit the back of his throat, going for it all, before he could start second guessing himself again.

“Fuck Kurt!” Blaine screamed. Kurt’s cock twitched in response- he loved it when his dapper boyfriend cursed and he loved it even more knowing that he had done it to his boyfriend.

Kurt began to bob his head, hollowing out his cheeks, secretly hoping that he was doing this right. All he was basing this on was the one porn clip he forced himself to watch for this exact kind of...situation. However, if Blaine’s nonsensical noises of pleasure were any indication, he must be doing well enough. Kurt gradually picked up speed and, as soon as Blaine thought Kurt could handle it, Blaine began to thrust into Kurt’s mouth. The boys kept a steady pace but once Kurt began to hum, sending the vibrations up Blaine’s length, Blaine had to stop him.

“Kurt, I won’t last much longer if you keep doing that.” Blaine said. Kurt slowly pulled off and sat up, biting his lip.

“Okay. So, um do you want to um or should I-” Kurt murmured, his nerves returning with a vengeance. 

“Can I-?” Blaine started and then stopped, embarrassed with what he had wanted to say. He looked down at Kurt, his head resting Blaine’s thigh- his cheeks flushed, his eyes filled with lust (and dare he think it: love?). Blaine saw his boyfriend- _his boyfriend_ \- and all embarrassment was gone. “I want you to be mine.” Blaine growled.

“And I want to be yours.” Kurt said, then he laid down on his bed and sprawled himself out. 

Blaine took a moment to remember what Kurt looked like in that moment: vulnerable yet seductive, gazing up at him with love and lust in his eyes. Blaine hoped with every fiber of his being that it wouldn’t be long before he got to see his boyfriend like this again. He broke out of his reverie and began to leave a trail of kisses all over Kurt’s body. When Blaine reached Kurt’s nipples, he began to suck and nibble at them and a bolt of desire went straight to his hard cock when Kurt uttered a string of moans and murmured curses. When Blaine reached Kurt’s hips, he sucked and bit each point until Kurt’s pale skin bruised, marking Kurt as his. Once he was satisfied, Blaine sat up and looked at Kurt. 

“Do you have-” Blaine began to inquire but Kurt already knew what he was asking. 

“Top drawer of my nightstand.” Kurt said, sounding out of breath. 

Blaine leaned over and opened his boyfriend’s drawer to find not only the bottle of lube and condom he was looking for, but also a small dildo and a Playgirl magazine. Blaine made a note to ask Kurt about those later. Blaine settled back in between Kurt’s legs and warmed some lube between his fingers. He raked his eyes over Kurt’s body and had to fight the urge to just take him with little to no prep at all. Blaine leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s lips before reaching down to run his finger over Kurt’s puckered hole. He continued to run his finger around and around until Kurt began to beg- 

“Please- Blaine! No-no more teasing.” Kurt begged in between panting breaths. Blaine leaned down and kissed him deeply, before he finally pushed his finger inside and both boys groaned at the sensation. Blaine began to move his finger in and out, after giving Kurt a moment to adjust. Once Kurt nodded, Blaine added another finger and began to scissor his fingers opened and closed, twisting them around, smiling when he found his prostate and stroked it, reducing Kurt to gasps and a few murmured 'please Blaine's. Soon, Blaine added a third finger and began to stretch Kurt further, needing to make sure he wouldn't hurt Kurt. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt was flushed bright red, his head thrown back...and Blaine had thought Kurt had never looked more amazing only moments earlier. 

“B-Blaine, please I’m r-ready.” Kurt gasped, rocking down onto his fingers. 

Blaine reclaimed his fingers and opened the condom wrapper with trembling hands. He wanted this more than he could say but he was still nervous. He rolled the condom on with a groan and slicked himself up with some more lube. 

“Are you ready?” Kurt and Blaine asked each other at the same time. They both let out a nervous laugh. 

“Yes, I’m ready.” Kurt said. 

Blaine kissed him one more time before lining himself up with Kurt’s entrance and pushing in slowly, before stopping to let Kurt adjust. Blaine could never imagine it would feel this amazing. Kurt was hot and tight, his muscles straining against Blaine’s invading cock applying pressure in the most unexpectedly amazing way. 

“Ohmygod” Kurt groaned. 

“Fuck Kurt- you feel amazing.” 

Blaine pushed in a little further and Kurt hissed in pain. 

“Blaine, this h-hurts.” Kurt exclaimed, grasping Blaine’s shoulders so tightly that he began to worry there would be bruises tomorrow. 

“D-do you want me to stop?” Blaine said, trying his best to keep it together. "I don't want to hurt you baby...just let tell me to stop and I will." 

Kurt considered it for a millisecond...but he couldn’t do that to Blaine (who looked sexy and beautiful) and even though it hurt now, he knew it wouldn't always...he wanted this, he wanted Blaine. 

“No, j-just go slow.” Kurt replied. 

“I promise I’ll never hurt you.” Blaine said placing a soft kiss on Kurt’s lips. 

Kurt kissed back and nodded. Blaine pushed himself in a little more and Kurt hissed again, burying his head in the crook of Blaine’s shoulder. They stayed that way, Kurt holding onto Blaine and Blaine pressing soft kisses everywhere he could reach...and when Kurt squeezed Blaine’s shoulder, he slid in all the way. 

Blaine groaned and he felt a shudder ripple through his body. He can’t believe he had made it to this moment: he and Kurt were joined as one. He stayed there and waited until Kurt said- 

“Y-you can move.” 

Kurt was in a little bit of pain and it was uncomfrotable- there was no denying that- but underneath that, was amazing pleasure he never thought he’d feel. He and Blaine were one, in every sense of the word. He felt Blaine pull all the way out and then push all the way back in. 

“Holy shit!” Kurt screamed and Blaine just groaned. 

Words could not describe what either one was feeling. Blaine pulled out and pushed back in slightly faster. Kurt threw his head back as Blaine, repeated the action, starting to gather speed. 

“God, Kurt you’re perfect.” Blaine murmured in between thrusting. 

Kurt responded by wrapping his legs around Blaine’s waist. This changed the angle and Kurt let out a string of curses as Blaine’s next thrust brushed against Kurt’s prostate. 

“Blaine ha-harder.” Kurt demanded. 

Blaine kissed Kurt and pushed in harder. Kurt began to thrust back in return, pumping his cock in time with Blaine’s thrusting. They kept up the fevered pace until Kurt began to feel the heat start to coil in his stomach. 

“B-Blaine- I’m s-so close.” Kurt panted. 

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend: his hair was mussed and his face was flushed. Kurt was coming unraveled and it was all Blaine’s doing. 

“Come for me.” Blaine whispered huskily into Kurt’s ear. 

Blaine thrust, hard and deep, into him one, two, three more times and he felt Kurt come undone underneath him. As Kurt’s orgasmic spasms rocked his body, Kurt’s muscles clamped around Blaine’s member and he followed his boyfriend over the edge. Blaine’s orgasm was so strong- all he saw was black and then passed out. Blaine didn’t know how long he was out for but when he woke up, Kurt was spooned around his body. 

“You’re awake.” Kurt said with a smile. 

“I’m sorry I passed out. That’s never happened before but I guess it makes sense since that...um...that was the most amazing orgasm I’ve ever had.” Blaine said blushing. 

“I may have passed out too.” Kurt said, blushing while hoping that he would make Blaine feel better. 

The two boys cuddled even closer, high from their orgasms and the intimacy they had just shared. 

“Kurt?” Blaine asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah?” Kurt replied, sounding half asleep. 

“I love you.” Blaine said softly before pressing a kiss onto the top of Kurt’s head. 

“I-I love you too.” Kurt replied. 

The two boys kissed. Each boy couldn’t be more amazed at how many steps their relationship had taken in one afternoon. They kissed again, more deeply and it wasn’t long before sleep claimed them again- each dreaming of a (far off) future together. 


End file.
